The Afterlight
by h0neybunny16
Summary: "I don't care how people see me because of my heritage. I was born as an heir of the most powerful line of wizards and witches that practices both light and dark magic. I should carry it with pride and honor not fear no matter what my ancestors or my father did to this world," Elsa calmly replied. "Wow you speak very maturely for a 10-year-old," Jared mused. Summary is inside


**The Afterlife**

 **Summary: Harry and his friends decided to move across America into a small town called Forks? Why to get away from the press among other things… "I don't care how people see me because of my heritage. I was born as an heir of the most powerful line of wizards and witches that practices both light and dark magic. I should carry it with pride and honor not fear no matter what my ancestors or my father did to this world," Elsa calmly replied. Ana being her little sister nodded in agreement, she's very shy towards new people.**

 **"Wow you speak very maturely for a 10-year-old," Jared mused. Elsa glared at the shapeshifter "I'm 21 years old," causing the pack to gape at the girl "Really?" "Yes you got a problem with that?" "No ma 'me," Embry squeaked hiding behind Sam. "Elsa darling are you alright?" Hermione worriedly asked. "I'm fine Mia why do you ask?" Hermione lips twitched "Well you're scaring them with your glare love," Elsa blinked her eyes owlish then shrugged walking away while Hermione sighed "Don't mind her she's very… closed off towards others… she'll eventually soften up once she gets used to it," then walked away not noticing that Seth gave a love sigh at his imprint until Leah slapped herself on the forehead.**

Pairings!

Seth Clearwater x Hermione Granger

Jared Cameron x Harry Potter

Jacob Black x Draco Malfoy

Blaise Zabini x Luna Zabini 'nee Lovegood

Neville Longbottom x Ginny Longbottom 'nee Weasley

Ron Weasley x Pansy Parkinson

Elliot Jacob Cullen 'EJ' (OC) x Leah Clearwater

Fred Weasley x Jayden Seth Cameron Weasley 'nee Granger 'Jay' (OC)

George Weasley x Aries Joelle Taylor Weasley 'nee Granger 'Ariel' (OC)

Edward Theodore Remus Lupin 'Teddy' x Rocquille Sophia Carson Granger 'Rocky' (OC)

Roderico Elias Jason Granger 'Rocco' (OC) x Bailey Lynn Hart 'Bay' (OC)

Embry Call x Theodore Nott

Brady Fuller x Elsa le Frey (OC)

Collin Littlesea x Daphne Elizabeth Hart (OC)

Fernie Ventura (OC) x Ana le Fey (OC)

Carlisle Cullen x Esme Cullen

Jasper Hale x Alice Cullen

Emmett Cullen x Rosalie Hale

Edward Cullen x Bella Swan (Isabella Marie Cullen 'Bella')

Charlie Swan x Sue Clearwater

Billy Black x Daisy Jo Hart (OC)

 **Prologue**

Harry James Potter

Forks, Washington a small town in America.

Exiting William R. Fairchild International Airport, Harry dragged a small suitcase behind while Hermione walked besides him carrying their godson Teddy who held very close to his adopted mom/godmother while her elder siblings Jay and Ariel held their youngest siblings Rocco and Rocky who's the same age as Teddy; not a lot of people knew but, Hermione had siblings in her family while most people thought she was an only child. Hermione told her two best friends she tends to keep her personal life private which includes her family by being protective due to the war which they agreed. Elsa held her little sister Ana while Ana held her husband Fernie on the other side then there's Luna next to her holding her husband Blaise along with his best friends Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson; yes, even the Slytherin Princess changed during the war not wanting to be a death eater eventually they became good friends after the war; it took some time but, eventually they became used to it. Ron Weasley would be in the other side of Hermione, chatting away with Neville Longbottom husband to Ginny Longbottom 'nee Weasley, Fred and George would be with their spouses who married Hermione's elder sister and brother; Jay with Fred then George with Ariel which makes Ron, Ginny, Fred and George would be Hermione in-law's to one another.

Elizabeth Taylor Rose Triavina le Fey or known as 'Elsa' is a descendant of the powerful dark witch Morgan le Fey who was Merlin's greatest enemy, Elsa has a younger sister Annabeth Lilian Elena Triaviana le Fey known as 'Ana' were separated during the war but, thanks to Fernie her husband they eventually found each other thanks to Harry and his friends after Ana claimed that Hermione reminded her of her elder sister Elsa for being very mature for her age and eventually after years of being separated the le Fey long lost sisters finally reunited at last. The le Fey family has the greatest powerful line of magic; they would be only being second if Merlin's descendant is still alive. They also have the royal blood of King Arthur Pendragon which is why the Ministry of Magic turned into a blind eye towards the le Fey but, discrimination towards the family who practiced dark arts didn't stop.

Lucille Riddle nee le Fey, Elsa's and Ana's mother was the unknown lover of the dark lord, thus their father would be Tom Riddle who was commonly known as 'Lord Voldemort' the most feared dark wizard in history of magic. Elsa was born two years before the first wizarding war then Ana came after rumors claimed that both Tom's unknown daughters supposly died but, Voldemort preserved both his daughter's body and souls. The effects of the spell made both his daughters growth slowed down, as both their ages added up every two years making Elsa 10 ½ years old while Ana would be 8 years old when the second war ended, during that time that's when Elsa and Ana were separated by one another apparently, their mother Lucille known as 'Lucy' didn't want any of her daughters to be like their father as he believed different reasons while Lucy practiced light magic instead of dark magic that was one of the deep dark secrets in the le Fey. Their mother was in hiding during those times, she raised her daughters to be good which was one of the reasons why Ana and Elsa were separated because of their father.

"Harry, stop spacing out," Elsa scolded.

Harry shook his head sheepishly "Sorry El," he paused for a moment turning to his best friend "So where to Mione?"

Hermione sighed bouncing Teddy who was fussing over his bottle "Forks, Washington that's where the old le Fey Manor stood— "she pondered for a moment "It's also near the Cullen's manor," she sneered at this.

"Who's that?" Ron asked.

"My dimwitted cousin in law's house," Hermione snarled which left Jay and Ariel stiffen over this "I really can't stand her," she spats.

Harry and Ron blinked their eyes not used to her being sneering towards others that's usually the Slytherins who did that; apparently, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy were beginning to be a bad influence towards their best friend.

"How come Mione?" I asked.

Hermione didn't answer as she continued to walk causing Harry and Ron all confuse turning to Jay and Ariel who sighed at this.

"Is she that awful to Mya?" Pansy asked worried over her best friend.

Ariel and Jay looked at each other worried "Yes, we can tell you bits of it if you want while she grabs the car?" Ariel asked.

Everyone murmured in agreement as they waited for Hermione to grab her car as they sat down to rest for a bit.

"So what can you tell us about your cousin?" Luna asked.

"Let's just say ... she made a huge mess over the past two years she arrived to Forks— "Jay sneered at this; his husband Fred gave him a hand squeeze to calm him down "Do you remember the fiasco that happen a few years ago in Rome, Italy?" he asked.

Blaise remembered a few things "You mean when they were celebrating something about the Volterra where they're all wearing red, celebrating Saint Marco's day festival. They were commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city. It's the perfect setting, I heard that the Volturi clan wouldn't let anyone expose themselves because I heard rumors about someone ruined the ceremony because of it and— "he drifted off noticing Ariel and Jay's eyes harden "Are—are you telling me that was your cousin?" he gaped at this.

"Pretty much sums of it," Ariel flatly replied.

"Bloody hell— "Blaise swore under his breath "After what happen we manage to get in their good side and your cousin has to ruin it all after all that," he snorts "Leave it to your cousin to ruin things huh?" he sneered at this.

Harry looked confuse looking back and forth between his friends "Wait so what happen? I don't understand?"

Ariel sighed "While you were preparing for the war against Voldemort—" she paused for a moment turning to Elsa and Ana "No offense to your father girls—" which they waved it off "Isabella was dating a vampire—" causing everyone to hissed at this especially Elsa and Ana who whimpered against her husband Fernie who held Ana close "Because of her rash decisions Jay and I had to fix the mess and we got pictures, video's to prove it but, we'll talk about that later though—the Cullens would be Isabella's in law's considering her husband Edward nearly expose himself dramatically I might add thinking our cousin was dead—miscommunication if you will—as a vampire but, thanks to our cousin Isabella she raced over to him nearly ruining the ceremony in Italy. Eventually it didn't happen yet… at least from what they know off anyway because we made sure to keep it that way thanks to Blaise help; I'm not going to lie it took a long time for them to agree to our request because we're related to the girl," she explained with a snort.

Blaise pondered a moment "Is that why you wanted to go with me to Italy because of what your cousin did?" he asked.

"Yes and no— "Ariel sighed "When I heard what Isabella did to make a mess of things it took Jay over here to hold me back to kill the girl—even if she's my family I won't let anyone make stupid rash decisions because of that dimwitted vampire mostly I wanted to learn about the Italian culture since Italy is one of the places I wanted to go through my travels and I manage to do it but, thanks to our dimwitted cousin she ruined my chances to explore the city," she snarled protectively, again George kissed his wife shoulder to calm her down.

"Other than that—" Jay who added himself to the conversation "Neither of us don't get along with Isabella since we were children whenever Ariel and I hang out with Sam or the others; Isabella would make it seem like it was innocent but, she would always made fun of our little sister Mya over there—" he pointed at their little sister talking to one of the car dealers as he bowed telling her something while Hermione waited with Teddy steadied in her arms sitting in the corner waiting for guy to bring the car in by the exit "Every since we were little Isabella always seems to be bullying Mya behind our uncle Charlie's back knowing he's protective with us but, after everything you guys went through if I had to guess it brought bad more memories for our sister as a child which was part of the reasons why she hasn't made that much friends until she went to Hogwarts but, unfortunately someone couldn't keep thier mouth shut that nearly got our sister killed—" he glowered a dark look towards Ron who gulped nervously "If it wasn't for you she would've died Ronald but, thankfully Harry remembered ..." he sighed tiredly while everyone glowered dark looks to Ron who shifted uncomfortable "Basically just don't bring it up around her alright," he murmured causing everyone to nod at this "We should get going the car is about to pull up with Mya waiting for us," he answered as everyone followed suit.

Draco being protective with Hermione "Bloody hell—" he blurted out as they turned to look at him as he's now between Ariel and Jay "Are you saying that the Volturi got involved over this fiasco that happen years ago in Italy?" he asked.

"Yes she was—Edward the youngest I assume got involved with our cousin broke up with her a year later before the whole fiasco and all that," Ariel sighed over this "As I said before it took a lot convincing but, we manage to get them agree with our request since she's our cousin," she explained.

"Really?" Theo asked in surprise "How you manage to do that Red?"

"It took a long while to convince them otherwise you know the Volturi is like the Royal Counsel, it's like Head Cheif for all vampires who oversee their clans does that make sense?" Ariel shrugged "And let's just say I know people who can scare vampires away," she grinned scary causing George to shiver knowing his wife.

"Blimey no wonder Mione hates vampires," George blurted out.

Jay whacked his brother in law George "Shh please keep your voice down— "he looked around noticing it wasn't a lot of people "Do you want people to hear us?" he hissed at him.

"Sorry," George mumbled giving a sheepishly smile.

Harry and Ron rushed over to their best friend who was humming Teddy's song to get him to sleep, their car just arrived so Hermione was putting their things inside after putting Teddy in his car seat "Hey Mione is that our car," causing Hermione to raise her eyebrow _'Obviously Ronald'_ look which made Ron to sigh over this "Okay.. okay... just stop with the look you remind me of mum when she does that," which she continued to give a blank look "Okay, okay enough with the look Mione i was just asking," he exclaimed a bit offended.

"So... I know this is probably a bad time to ask Mione," Harry quickly intervined between his best friends "But, where exactly is the le Fey Manor stood again? You didn't say much except near the Cullens..." he cautiously says.

"It's in Forks near the Cullen's house not far but, the house is in the middle of the woods so we have a lot of privacy… I already sent Kretcher to clean up with help of Dobby, Winky and the other house elves to move our things from the Grimmald Place," Hermione explained.

Elsa looked up to Hermione and tugged her clothes "He doesn't still call you 'mudblood' does he Mia?"

"No, not anymore but, he does give me glares time to time but, he doesn't call me that name anymore," Hermione explained.

Elsa gave a _'hum'_ sound "That's good— "pausing for a moment heading inside the car "What should we tell the town people on why we moved here of all places?"

This time Harry decided to talk "We'll talk about it when we reached the manor— "he pauses for a moment "Since Mione has family here we're going to have to be extra careful and cautions around the Cullens considering Teddy is going to be fussy around them because of what they are," he explained.

Draco nodded "I agree and I don't want my little cousin to be near them anyway," he explained with a scoff knowing vampires.

"Like Harry said we have to be extra careful..." Ron murmured "So uh which ride is ours Mione since there's more than one here?"

Hermione grinned pointing at the black and purple Soul minivan "That one—considering I'm driving it would fit all of us I called the dealer a few weeks ago in advance to make some changes around it so it can fit as many people inside but, it would look like it would fit 5 people in front of muggles come on," she explained.

Everyone wasn't a bit surprised but, went inside anyway; Harry would sit in the front next to Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Ariel would sit in the middle between the kids with Jay next to Fred and George then Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy in the back with Ron, Elsa, Ana and her husband Fernie.

"Everyone good back there?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah we're good Mione," Ginny replied.

"Oh good," Hermione beamed backing up her car after everyone put their seatbelts "We should be arriving there about an hour away from now," she explained.

"If you want we can eat on the way Mya," Jay offered.

"Can we I'm bloody starving," Ron exclaimed at this.

Hermione rolled her eyes "You're probably the only person who is Ron— "causing everyone to chuckle, Ron pouted then Pansy kissed her husband on the cheek to calm him down "But, yes we can get something to eat on the way if you want? I am a bit hungry...?" she offered causing everyone to nod at this as they had a long flight from England to Forks, Washington to start their new lives.

"So where do you want to eat Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Anything really maybe we can find a buffet or something. Is there any in this place?" Ron asked.

"There's more than one restaurant in Seattle Ron but, I suppose we'll find something that's close," Jay replied

"Oh look there's a buffet a mile away from here—" Pansy pointed at the sign "It holds all sorts of food, Chinese, philippno, Japanese, sushi, every Asian foods, then there's Mexican, oooh and there's Italian food too, American food they even have fast food burgers from Jack in the Box, Burger King, Wendy's and In and Out etc it's perfect and it's on the way Mya," she explained.

"Great, we found a place to eat. This way Ron can pick any food he wants and wouldn't have to complain that he wouldn't have to repeat his orders," Hermione drawled a comment.

"Ha, ha very funny Mione," Ron grumbling over this.

"Sorry Ronny I just couldn't help it," Hermione teased her best friend.

"You're lucky you're my best friend Mione," Ron hiding his smile.

"Love you too darling," Hermione teased throwing a playfully kiss causing everyone to laugh including Pansy.

"Ooh and there's a shopping mall can we look there too Mione," Ginny perked up causing the girls to perk up.

"Of course we have all the time in the world," Hermione answered.

"Brilliant," Ginny perked up causing the boys to grumble knowing the girls and their shopping.

Isabella Cullen known as 'Bella' (former name Swan)

It was peaceful after the attack from Victoria's army and the Volturi occurred. A lot has changed over 2 years but, it was a good change, the treaty between the Cullens and the Quileute tribe at the reservation was now renewed. If there's no harm to the humans the Cullens can remain to stay, there and now they're allowed to cross territories, before I woke up and turned into a vampire I learned that Leah Clearwater *imprint* on my son EJ… not that I have a problem with her or anything… well that's a lie we always been arch rivals … towards one another even as kids but, to find out that she *imprint* on my baby boy… I can't say anything then with Jake… my best friend…he and I haven't spoken much after another argument so he hasn't visit since… Seth, Leah and Jake made a pack of themselves so it's now Black pack or something like that.

Leah much to my surprise would visit every other day when she has time which EJ would pout whenever she's called over to patrol with the rest of the pack so now Sam and Jake are now co-leaders in their pack. Leah told Sam that she imprinted after a tense conversation. It took some time but, Sam eventually agreed to let the Cullens to crossover the Reservation after stating that they'll protect the twins through Leah since she 'imprint' on EJ. After the Volturi fiasco our treaty with the pack turned into a new leaf if no one bit a human we can stay in Forks.

My thoughts were cut off by Renesmee who is now 2 years old along with her twin brother EJ "What are you thinking about momma?"

"Nothing little nudger?" I teased her sitting down on the couch relaxing "So what happen to your hunting with uncle Emmett and your father?"

As if one cue Edward, my husband came in with Emmett and Carlisle.

"We found an old house beyond the woods," Emmett announced.

Rosalie who happened to be eavesdropping from the stairs moved besides her husband Emmett in disbelief.

"That's impossible, we've been here for a long time already and explored the woods ends how did we not see it before?"

"Just as Rosalie said we didn't saw it before, the two of us were in shock when we saw it reveal itself," Edward paused for a moment "We didn't dare to enter the place either,"

Carlisle gave a glower look "You shouldn't even enter the place Edward," he paused rubbing his chin "It's not right to enter that manor unless you want to suffer a painful death besides it's quite rude to do that you know even if you didn't see it before," he explained.

"You're aware that there's a house built besides our house?" I asked.

"Yes I am very aware of it Bella, it's not visible to us anymore," Carlisle explained "It's been there after the English people discovered America or also calling it the new world,"

That reminded me of my family in England, dad been keeping touch with aunt Emma and uncle Dan apparently they gained twins who are the same age as my twins, I didn't even know about it until dad told me the other day; he told me he told me this before but, apparently I wasn't listening at the time since I was too buys planning the wedding, my cousins made a name of themselves back in England; Jay would be head of police, Ariel would be the head nurse with Hermione who's about 2 years older than me who's owns her own business combining her favorite things to do she owns a bookshop, a bakery, a dance studio, music room, and kids play area all in one place; it was popular in England.

My dad even visit them from time to time last time I heard they bought my dad all sort of things, a new car which was a hummer trunk that even Emmett was surprised by this, a brand-new cell phone IPhone 8plus which was huge with his favorite color which was blue with an eagle on the cover; I asked him about it once he just looked at me with a blank look telling me he got an early birthday present from Jay after being promoted at his job then left to go to work leaving me standing there an idiot as I wasn't aware his birthday that time… from all the times I been leaving with Charlie I was never told about my cousins success or maybe I have … probably too busy hanging out with Edward or the Cullens… and also bought a lot of other things that I never see in the house.

In fact, my dad even moved to a new house next door to my aunt and uncle's vacation house except more private it's in the Reservation of LaPush; a town house which it's a two story that Sam help build a few years ago and it's now finish. I didn't even know about it until a few weeks ago. To think that my childhood home is now gone… demolished with no memories it's now transferred into a restaurant between the neighborhood as it's now connected to the rest of the town… now he's too busy to hang out due to work because of it. It wasn't fair that my cousins gained my dad's attention even when we were kids … while I tried to make conversations between my dad he always seems to be distracted in his brand-new phone or other electronics that my cousin bought him and—

That was until my son EJ interrupted my train of thoughts "How did you know that Carlisle?" EJ asked nicely.

He looked at his grandchildren EJ and Renesmee who looked curious and patted them on the head "It's because the family who owned them was famous back then ever since before I was born. The manor was owned by the le Fey family,"

"Le Fey?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows "Where have I've heard that before?"

"Morgan le Fey, Queen of Avalon, half-sister to King Arthur Pendragon, the Dark witch and the Enchantress," Jasper replied as he entered the living room with Alice.

"Isn't she just a legend?" Alice asked.

Carlisle shook his head "No she's not, Morgana le Fey was actually a real person and as a witch. Her descendants as well are witches, wizards etc. the Volturi lived to tell the tale itself that Merlin was also a wizard and so is Morgana," he explained.

"So the manor that we found was owned by the le Fey family— "Emmett nodded at this "Check, how come we only seeing it now?" he asked.

"As I said before, Morgana was a witch so it's quite possible that it was protected by a powerful spell and maybe it was unbound or something?" Carlisle explained.

"You're probably right it would explain how we never saw it before since we been here longest in these part of the woods," Edward replied.

"I just hope that whatever that house has it's not a threat to us," Rosalie replied.

"Let's hope," Carlisle replied.

Back in the LaPush reservation Charlie Swan was heading over to visit his best friend instead of living in his old house with memories of his ex-wife he decided enough was enough and moved to another house, one in the reservation so he can be near his friends and his little sister Emma with her husband Daniel as he's always hanging there so why not live where his friends, his family the only people who always been there for him when he was in his dark days… when Renee left bringing their only daughter with her after divorcing him. He asked Sam if can he help him build a town house, which was private next to his sister's vacation house in the middle of the woods; he wanted something that he can make fresh memories for himself not wanting to remember the dark past of his after telling his sister Emma about the move she insisted that Jay and Ariel will be more than happy to help their favorite uncle so naturally Charlie is now living in a two story town house; it had two bedrooms, a guest room, an office, a library with a swimming pool, movie theatre inside and a basketball court. Yes, he added those for his dream house thanks to his elder nephew and niece help he beamed happily; they even put protective wards around the place not wanting any dangers around his new home after thanking them more than once.

"Not a problem uncle Charlie I hope you enjoy living here. I bet if anyone to see this they would've feel jealous," Ariel teased her uncle causing him to laugh patting her on the head and gave her a hug before she apparate away to her job.

That was another thing about his family; his nephew and nieces are all wizards and witches; Jay being a wizard, Ariel and Hermione being witches quite powerful ones and he's the only family member besides their parents to learn about their secret. He kept it to himself as a family secret even his own daughter Bella has no idea about this and he tends to keep quiet as she's not the only person who kept secrets. So, Charlie was done with his work early so he was a bit surprised to hear from his sister Emma after their weekly phone calls he wasn't a bit surprise as they're quite close to one another. His sister Emma called reminding him that Jay, Ariel and Hermione would be arriving to Forks today and he was practically beaming since he's very close with his nephew and nieces.

He was so worried over his family after hearing the attacks a year ago since Emma gained twins Rocco and Rocky who he hasn't seen since they were born so naturally he's very worried over his sister and her family, luckilly they managed to survive during the war, Hermione his youngest niece made sure of it being the most powerful and brightest witch of her age she gave them new identities, something that would fit her parents with unique names instead of common ones. Just because his daughter Bella is married that doesn't mean he had to like it. Sure, the Cullens and the Quileute pack renewed a new treaty and all that but, that doesn't mean he had to like the husband that married his little girl. He sighed when his cell phone went off again. He got a new cell phone, a new car, watch etc thanks to his nephew and nieces Jay, Ariel and Hermione they were practically spoiling their favorite uncle not that he minds but, still he couldn't wait to see his family again.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Charlie?!"

"Mia is that you my little little lion who's my favorite little niece besides your family of siblings,"

Hermione giggled "Yes, it's me uncle Charlie I'm just letting you know that my friends and I arrived to Forks already with Ariel and Jay with their husbands about an hour ago— "she paused for a moment "We're just getting something to eat because of Ron and along the way we got hungry after a long flight from England—"she giggled again "Anyway we should be visiting you pretty soon uncle Charlie I hope that's alright?" she asked.

"Of course little lion I was just on my way to visit Billy? You remember him, don't you?"

Hermione beamed on the other line "Of course I remember uncle Billy he is my godfather after all well mostly Ariel's, Jay's and my godfather how is he uncle Charlie and since mummy and daddy are coming as well they're bringing the twins Rocco and Rocky so you'll be seeing your youngest nephew and niece uncle Charlie I bet they're going to love you"

Charlie laughed at least someone remembered unlike his daughter "He's good I told him you were staying in Forks, telling him that your parents are also coming along with Rocco and Rocky; he was practically grinning as he couldn't wait to see his godchildren including the twins. He's excited it's been a long time since we saw you and your family little lion. Do you want to meet at the bonfire tonight I wasn't sure if you made plans afterwards but, I also want to let you know that I moved to a new place a couple of years ago back in the reservation not that old house that you remember? Sam helped me build it with a few friends, Jay and Ariel even helped as well during their visits whenever they could," he explained.

"Yes, I remember Ariel told me about you moving to the reservation and that's great uncle Charlie I can't wait to see the new house and that would be perfect actually—"Hermione beamed pausing a little turning to Ron who was waving his arms over something "Hold on uncle Charlie—" after she was talking to her friends about the plans they all agreed "Sorry about that so what time should we meet up uncle Charlie because the girls and I want to go shopping while Harry and the boys want to go shopping at Hemlock Lane to buy some supplies," she explained.

Charlie rubbed his chin in thought "No worries little lion how about around 7 they're having a bonfire so there's no hurry or anything and I'm sure it's fine I already told your godfather Billy that you're coming so I'm sure he's going to be in shock when he sees you little lion including Ariel and Jay and along with your friends," he paused for a moment "In fact, your mom told me to remind me about your arrival so I was a bit surprise to hear that she's coming to live here too," he explained.

Hermione beamed "I can't wait to see everyone again we'll see you soon uncle Charlie" she paused for a moment "Mum and daddy should be here in a week so I have to prepare their house and everything. I love you uncle Charlie," she beamed.

"I love you too little lion and I can't wait to see you either," Charlie beamed. After they exchange _'bye'_ to one another he headed out to the LaPush reservation texting Billy about the plans for tonight.

Hermione Granger

"So what did your uncle say Mya?" Blaise asked.

"He said that we can meet him at the bonfire B since it doesn't start till tonight around 7— "Hermione paused for a moment "And told me that he's no hurry meeting us so we have all the time in the world so what's next in our agenda Ariel?" she asked.

"It's up to you Mya like you said we're no hurry before we head back to the manor and meet with uncle Charlie later tonight at the bonfire," Ariel shrugged trying to think what should they do next "How about we head to the shopping center it's just down this street since it has been a while since we been here don't you think?" she explained.

Hermione steadied Teddy into her arms in his baby pouch "That's a good idea we can even buy some new things for the house, also a new crib for Teddy since he might need one," she murmured causing the girls to nodded eagerly at this.

"So we're going to the shopping center then?" Ron flatly replied.

"Well actually—"Hermione moving her finger for her friends to lean closer surrounding her in a circle "We're going to Hemlock lane it's similar to Diagon alley and I thought you boys would want to go to the Quality Quidditch Supplies down here it might be a little cheaper than the one in England but, I'm not sure yet," she explained.

"Really," Ron eyes lighten up "You're not pulling my leg Mione," Hermione shook her head then Ron perked up dragging Pansy his wife by the arm "Well what are we standing here for let's go," he exclaimed.

"Mya really," Pansy flatly replied a little amuse.

"Sorry Pans it's the only thing that would get the boys to come with us?" Hermione innocently replied.

"You know if I didn't know any better Mya I would think you're hiding your Slytherin side," Draco amused by this.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hermione winked at him playfully causing everyone to chuckle as they headed inside the shopping center where they followed Jayden and Ariel as they knew where to go Hemlock Lane which is like Diagonally in England except in America the closest one in Seattle anyway.

"Well while you boys head to Hemlock Lane the girls and I are going to be shopping why don't meet over there by the ice cream shop say 2 hours— "Ariel offered pointing at the Basket Robbins ice cream shop "So that way once we're done with our shopping we can head down to the manor since we have about … 6 hours before the bonfire starts so by the time we're done the house will be settled in with our things," she explained.

"That sounds perfect since Fred and I need to look for a spot to extend our store," George beamed at this.

"Brilliant, see we're making plans already so let's go right now so we don't waste any time okay," Hermione beamed.

"Okay," Harry and the others agreed as they headed into the shopping center; luckily Jay and Ariel knew where to go.

"Why don't we split up so we won't get lost—" Jay offered "Why don't the girls, Ariel and Teddy go with you Mya while Harry with the boys come with me so that way we can meet up later sounds good?" he explained.

"Yes, sounds good Jay-Jay," Hermione perked up.

"Great see you in 2 hours and don't spend too much money huh?" Harry jokily replied.

"Oh honestly Harry that would-be Ginny not me,"

"Hey!" Ginny puts her hands on her hips "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean Gin-Gin besides you guys spend more clothes than I do remember. All I need to buy was Teddy's new crib and maybe a new few books," Hermione murmured.

"Oh whatever," Ginny huffed kissing her husband Neville "Have fun Nev," she waved bye to her husband and their friends.

"You too love and be careful huh," Neville kissed his wife back.

"We will see you in 2 hours," Luna waved to her friends after kissing Blaise quick before they went on their separate ways.

Jacob Black 'known as Jake'

The pack and I were patrolling for the afternoon and just came back to my place where Leah just came back visiting EJ.

"Hey Lee,"

"Hey Jake,"

"How's the squirt?"

"He's not a squirt," Leah defending her imprint while Seth and I raised our eyebrow at her ignoring our looks "He's fine," she replied.

"Uh huh… "

"So anything new with the Cullens?"

"Well actually they were talking about the house down 3 houses from them the le Fey Manor or something like that,"

"The who?"

"You know the le Fey Manor something about powerful witches and wizards who lived there and quite powerful I wasn't really paying attention but, it seems that Swan I mean Bella I mean you know what I mean—" Leah huffed; I guess she's a bit sore what Bella did to me "Anyway long story short they're practically freaking out or whatever since it never revealed or showed the house before since they stayed here this part of the woods for a long time and now all of a sudden it's showing. It's a little creepy don't you think?" she asked.

I shrugged "I guess dad hasn't said anything,"

"Yeah... we haven't heard anything on our side either sis... which reminds me speaking of your dad Jake while I was in patrol with Jared we overheard he was talking to Charlie this morning said that his sister and her family are coming to live here in Forks,"

"You serious?" I gape at this news "Does that mean Mia is coming home too?"

"I don't know I didn't get a chance because Sam asked me to patrol this part of the woods the one by the waterfalls,"

I sighed "Damn… I haven't seen Mia in so long I wonder how she's been… I miss her,"

"I miss her too besides your sisters Jake Mia's one of my best friends including her elder siblings Jay and Ariel. We used to do everything together… last time I saw them was… hmmm—" Leah paused for a moment "I think it was when we were having a funeral for dad…since our dad is their godfather and being my support system before they left to go home..." she sadly says.

Seth grew quiet "Oh yeah I remember Ariel and Jay were there but, Mia couldn't go… something about school… I was hoping to see her that day when I heard they were coming but, she wasn't there," he explained.

"I know but, considering they didn't stay long at the time and then there was that other time when they also came to visit about 3 years ago it was when Charlie decided to move into the reservation. I wouldn't blame him though I mean it brought some … bad memories for him… with Renee leaving him and all that…" Leah murmured at this "Sam even helped him build the house I heard Charlie added a movie theatre inside, basketball court, tennis court, a library, an office, and other stuff but, I wasn't paying attention at the time," she explained.

"Oh yeah I remember that—"Jake paused for a moment remembering that it was when Edward and Bella got married that day… "If anything I'm glad Charlie managed to move on with his life… after all most of the time he hangs out with my dad and the rest of the Elders anyway so it would make some sense if they grew old together ya know," he explained.

Leah and Seth nodded at this "Well I'm going to check this part of the woods while you two check the other side okay," she offered.

"Got it," Jake and Seth answered.

An hour later … Jake, Leah and Seth met up with Sam and his pack; well they're still in the same pack both Sam and Jake decided to be co-Alpha's so they can work together.

"Hey Sam found anything?" Jake asked.

"Not much than usual, how about you guys?"

"Well I overheard the Cullens that there's a new house that appeared out of nowhere…" Leah murmured at this.

Sam raised his eyebrow at his ex-girlfriend "Oh really? Did they say anything else and what part of the woods?"

"It's in the middle of the woods where the stream is except 2 miles to our side I think at least that's what EJ told me," Leah sighed.

Sam slowly nodded at this "Anything else?"

"They said it was from the le Fey family?"

"Le Fey?" Quil furrowed his eyebrows "Where have I've heard that name before?"

"Morgan le Fey, Queen of Avalon, half-sister to King Arthur Pendragon, the Dark witch and the Enchantress," Seth replied as he added himself to the conversation while everyone looked at him in surprise "What?"

"How did you know that Seth?" Paul asked.

"We were talking about the le Fey family in History class plus Leah was telling Jake and I this morning before we met up with you guys there's rumors about it that the le Fey family are real people," Seth argued back.

"Huh …if that's true… then that would mean the house that Leah's talking about was… from the le Fey family… then if their real then they have to be real people, wouldn't it?" Embry murmured.

"Wait isn't she just a legend though?" Jared asked.

"From what Carlisle said she isn't a legend, I was visiting EJ this morning and Carlisle mentioned that Morgana le Fey was actually a real person and as a witch. Her descendants as well are witches, wizards etc. The Volturi lived to tell the tale to confirm it's true that Merlin who's also a wizard and so is Morgana except as witch," Leah pointed out.

"So are you saying the manor that they were talking about that they found was owned by the le Fey family are witches and wizards descendants before we were born— "Paul stared at Leah in disbelief who in reply nodded her head at this "Well shit if that's true then how come we're only seeing it now well obviously, I haven't saw the house but, why now. Why would the house would suddenly appear?"

"Carlisle said there was powerful wards so it probably been there for years for protection from outsiders so maybe the family that now owns the house is probably going to live there or something,"

"Let's just hope they're not a threat…" Jared murmured.

"Well if they are we'll be ready," Sam replied using his Alpha tone causing the pack quiet.

"So what now Chief?" Brady asked.

"Jared, you, Embry and Quil go to the east, Jake, you, Leah and Seth go to the east and check in with the Cullens see if you can find out anything else about the le Fey family if they're a threat or not… Paul, you and I with Collin and Brady will go to the north and south just to be safe before we head back to my place okay," Sam explained causing everyone to nod in agreement as they're starting to get hungry.

"Got it," Jake and the pack nodded at this.

"Hey Leah I guess you're going to visit the Cullens then since EJ is over there," I teased Leah who rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up Jake,"

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **So, what do you guys think of the introduction so far? I know it's a lot of pairings but, I thought it would help with the situation on both sides point of view. I made Bella and Hermione hate each other through Bella's jealously because Jacob finally moving on from Bella to his imprint Draco with a few others. There's going to be a lot of changes here don't forget read and review ^_^**


End file.
